marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick Campbell
Dr. Roderick Campbell was a doctor and researcher of Trask Industries. Biography ''The Gifted Roderick had a brother who suffered from cystic fibrosis. He also taught as a professor on genetics. "rX" Dr. Roderick Campbell entered the researchers lab, and requested that Joshua look up whatever files existed of mutant siblings. He recalled an incident during the 60's in Rio that stood out. May 21st, 1962, 'Mutant Terror in Rio De Janeiro', the article read. During which time a manhunt was underway for a brother-sister mutant duo ( which was actually the The terroist Mutants Andreas and Andrea Strucker). Dr. Campbell then asked for the whereabouts of the Strucker children (Andy and Lauren Strucker), two mutant siblings that destroyed a school's gymnasium earlier that week. With Sentinel Services still searching for the mutant fugitives, Dr. Campbell insisted that he speak with the head agent on the case. "eXodus" Roderick Campbell called Agent Turner of the Sentinel Services, who so happened to be familiar with his work. It was his understanding that Agent Turner had a bit of a setback the previous night with the fugitives escaping. Agent Turner admitted that while this was true, they're also moving two prisoners to a detainment facility in order to gain the information needed to bring the escaped fugitives into custody. Dr. Campbell confessed that his reason for calling was his interest in Andy and Lauren, the Strucker children. He's aware that Agent Turner's team was already in possession of some of his resources. With that in mind, he would like to suggest a partnership in order to gain access to the two young mutants. Unfortunately, Sentinel Services didn't hand suspects over to contractors. "got your siX" Roderick Campbell was called by Jace Turner to seek a partnership in pursuing the Struckers and finding the Mutant Underground. However, Jace had been asked to take a leave of absence and Campbell told him that he had connections in Washington that could get it revoked. He came to the Sentinel Services main office with one of his Hounds to meet with Turner and told him that he got his leave revoked. He then asked to have the file on the Strucker children and have access to them as before, which he felt he could have as they were now working together, though made a subtle hint that if he refused then Campbell would force Turner to take his leave. Turner told him that he could have the information and they moved to get started. He then attended a board meeting of the Sentinel Service personnel where Agent Turner briefed them about the theft of information from the federal building done by Reed Strucker and Eclipse. Turner asked to have cell phones tapped and monitored, which he viciously ordered was to be done without a court order. "eXtreme measures" Campbell was made to attend a hearing organized by a Department of Justice officer that was opposing their methods of surveillance and usage of the Hounds in vicinity of the general public. Turner tried to argue that they were hunting terrorists but the officer pointed out that they were using martial efforts to actually look for criminal suspects in the suburbs of Atlanta. When the officer moved for their programs to be cancelled as she would be making a formal request to the state court, Campbell made a subtle look to the Hound he had present. The officer then had an aneurysm in her brain that sent her to the hospital. Later on, Agent Turner called him as he had noticed how Campbell was during the hearing. While Turner was against what happened, Campbell tried to brush it off as a tragic event that he had no hand in. Turner said that it was too suspicious and the Department of Justice would just send another law official but Campbell pointed out that it would be weeks before they would which would allow them to proceed as planned. He then ended the conversation by pointing out that Turner's daughter Grace would be proud of him standing up for their actions today and hung up. He then brought Agent Turner to Trask Industries where he introduced him to his collection of Hounds for their plan to infiltrate the Mutant Underground with them. "threat of eXtinction" Campbell moved his Hounds to known mutant safehouses. However, he was notified that Chloe Tan, hadn't checked in and was likely compromised. He then quickly ordered for them to head for Chattanooga. Campbell explained that with their lost Hound compromised, the Mutant Underground might have learned about Trask and would follow it to Otto Strucker, the father of Reed Strucker and grandfather of the Strucker children. His assistant didn't think that the Mutant Underground would risk going to Otto Strucker, especially with him being under surveillance, but Campbell believed they would as they would be desperate. He brought along Pulse and administered a drug to him in order to make him complacent and ordered for him to accompany him into Strucker's shop while using his power on the area. Campbell entered the shop and admired a piece of antiquity as Otto Strucker came in from upstairs to greet them. Campbell quickly told Strucker that he was a fan and admirer of his work but the old man told him that he was an antiques dealer. He told him that he referred to his research back at Trask and that he was inspired by it to move on and enhance mutant abilities instead of suppressing them. He then asked where Reed Strucker was but Otto told him that he hadn't seen his son for years. Campbell told him that they would have to search his place regardless. But before his men could begin their search, Otto revealed himself as a mutant as he gathered energy in his hands despite Pulse using his. He then ordered for his men to shoot Otto and just managed to avoid the brunt of his blast in retaliation. Campbell was then escorted out to his van, wounded. "outfoX" Campbell was still in the bad condition from the encounter with Otto Strucker and was hospitalized. However Instead of getting a doctor, one of his Hounds was brought in to siphon away his pain and injuries. "eXploited" ''To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Sentinel Services **Jace Turner - Ally. *Hounds - Servants and experiments. *Mutant Underground **Sonya Simonson/Dreamer - Enemy and victim; deceased. **Clarice Fong/Blink - Enemy. **Lauren Strucker - Enemy. **Andy Strucker - Enemy. **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actors *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Garret Dillahunt ***Season One ****"rX" (First appearance) ****"eXodus" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Roderick Campbell first appeared in issue #72 of the 1993 comic series Excalibur. *Roderick's obsession to wipe out the mutant race, proved to be his downfall; as he killed Sonya Simonson in cold blood in order to get Lauren and Andy Strucker to utilize their Fenris force, so he could figure out how to deal with the mutant problem once-and-for, killing Sonya led to justify his death at the hands of Lorna Dane. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:The Gifted Deceased